Trout's Spring Festivities
Trout's Spring Festivities is a seasonal event taking place during three weeks in spring. In Beta 2018 this was pushed to August. The event is presented by this line of dialogue from Trout on the event's page: : "Oh hello there, world-hoppers! Before you ask, what I’m holding here isn’t another Sprout like me, it’s a puppet that I just made - his name is Mr. Turnip! You see, Magdalene told me that there are traveling performers who make a living from doing plays. And since my Turnip fields have been struggling lately, I got to thinking that maybe I could try to put on a play of my own right here in the forest! The thing is... I’ve never done anything like this before, so I could really use some help with preparing everything. If you have a spare moment to lend a hand, there are lots of things to work on below!" How the Event Works Players earn individual points by completing one of four different tasks (see Event Hub section below) in order to unlock prizes. The earned points are also added together to fill up a communal progress bar. (It is estimated that 10,000,000 points are needed to fill up the bar.The number was never specifically stated but the news post after the Beta event said that the top 20 players had contributed 717,815 and this was about 7% of the total.) If the bar is not filled by the deadline, all players will receive a consolation prize instead of their earned prizes. Later versions of the event will have "overtime" prizes if the bar goes past 100% by the deadline.https://dappervolk.com/news/21-trouts-spring-festivities-conclusion August 31, 2018 Event Rewards The rewards are distributed through a tier-based system which players will have to reach through continuous efforts. Prizes are distributed once the event is over. The top 25% players on the scoring leaderboard will receive a rare animated clothing item, which will carry over into the official launch. The achievements given will also carry over for all players. What achievement you get is based on your reward tier, though there is one for simple participation. Item Rewards Item Rewards: '''Bronze': Spring Bob Hairstyle, Spring Trousers; Silver: bronze plus Spring Flair Hairstyle, Spring Leather Boots; Gold: silver plus Spring Cardigan, Spring Floral Cape, 1 Month Premium Badge.'' Currency Rewards: '''Bronze': 3000 potatoes; Silver: 5000 potatoes + 3000 turnips; Gold: 10,000 potatoes + 1000 turnips.'' Achievement Rewards * Participation Tier: * Bronze Tier: * Silver Tier: * Gold Tier: Unlike the regular Achievements, higher-ranks did not receive a lower rank level. For example, a player who reached Gold level did not also receive the Silver, Bronze and participation trophies. Event Hub The event hub can be found under the "community" tab or through the banner on the front page. To earn points, players have to finish tasks given on the page. These tasks need different times to cool down after being performed in order to redo them. Each one gives a different amount of static points. The tasks are as follows! Gather Refreshments! : "We'll need to serve food to the guests, would you help gather some for me?" : Give trout an edible item. : Earns you 20 points. 45 minute cooldown. Practice a Magic Trick! : "Practice Item Alchemy once to make it a part of your world-hopper performance!" : Alchemize an item. : Earns you 85 points. 4 hour cooldown. Spread the Word! : "Help me spread the word about the performance by helping someone out with a Daily Errand Quest!" : Complete a Daily Errand. : Earns you 15 points. 30 minute cooldown. Practice With Your Pet! : "Prepare for your performance with your pet by interacting with them once!" : Interact with your pet once. : Earns you 25 points. 1 hour cooldown. Event during Beta The event was released during Beta and ran from August 9 to 31, 2018. Trout's Successful Play The end of the event was announced with this piece of dialogue: (This might be the generic "end of event" text, in which case we can move it up to its own section) : Congratulations on completing our first major event!'' Thanks to all your hard work, we were able to collectively make Trout's play venture a resounding success!'' :: When news of Trout's endeavor spread, hundreds of helpful world-hoppers banded together to ensure that his play would become a reality. Many of the denizens of Three's Forest showed up to support Trout, even Glume attended the play because world-hoppers kept persistently reminding her about this need-to-see event of the season for 3 weeks straight. Magdalene was delighted to see Trout implement what she had taught him about traveling performers, and Barclay was at the edge of his seat throughout the entirety of the play. Even residents of Louise Hill made their way to the event, most notable of which was Bearnard, who was very pleased at the Turnip-themed entertainment. Trout could barely contain himself when he noticed that the best farmer he'd ever known actually showed up to watch his play. Lilia and Fantasia also went back to the refreshments table countless times in order to sample the huge variety of foods that the world-hoppers had gotten together. All in all, the success of the event would surely be remembered for years to come. Event Results Event Results:https://dappervolk.com/news/21-trouts-spring-festivities-conclusion August 31, 2018 * 2,745 users participated. 676 Gold Tier + 172 Silver Tier + 467 Bronze Tier + 1,430 not reaching any tier (but still receiving the participation trophy.) * 687 users received the animated item. * The top score was 45,975 points, achieved by God (#4) * The 20 highest-scoring players contributed 717,815 points (7% of the bar). Changes to be implemented after Beta Originally, filling the progress bar before the deadline would end the event (and distribute the prizes) early. This received vocal negative response from the players, who felt it added too much uncertainty since players with limited game time could not pace themselves, and that it also went against the "cooperative" nature of the event because putting more effort into filling the bar would shorten the amount of time for other players. The Dappervolk staff announced that this restriction would be removed from the event in the future. Instead, there would be an "overtime" bar with stretch goals to encourage players to fill the progress bar early. Visuals 1-trouts-spring-festivities.png 1-1c39233102.png History 2018-08-09: Event introduced in Beta. 2018-08-24: Achievements updated to reflect the different tiers. Only the participation achievement existed before. 2018-08-31: Beta test of event completed. References Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events